Twist of Events
by Hope M
Summary: KC and Clare never brokeup and Eli and Clare are besties and never went out. What if it was KC who Clare asked to loose her virginity to. KC Takes an advantage of Clare and Eli is always there for her in a time of need.Always ends in Eli and Clare.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this story is about kinds like Umbrella pt.1 ,but I made it a whole lot different , in this version Kc and Clare are still going out and Eli and Clare are really good friends , but Eli likes Clare but hasn't said anything. Because Clare is with KC and when KC tries something on Care, she breaks up with him.

Eli's POV

"Hey Clare" I said walking up to her.

"Oh, Hi." She said sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think I'm going to lose my virginity to KC?" She said questionly. When she said those words my heart broke. I liked Clare and I was waiting for the day where she breaks up with KC , now that's all over , when she loses her virginity to him there's no way she will break up with him.

"WHAT? You can't do that!" I almost yelled out.

"Eli it's not your choice, besides I want to." She replied.

"What about your belief?" I asked her.

"Ugh, Eli you know it's crap, besides KC has been wanting to any ways." She replied.

"Clare has KC been pressuring you?" I asked her.

"A little." She replied quietly.

"Clare why didn't you tell me, I'm your best friend?" I asked her.

"Well Eli you are not my first choice" She retorted. Adam! She told Adam, why didn't he ever tell me?

"Please Clare don't do this you will make a huge mistake." I said to her.

"Never mind Eli, I should have never told you" She said walking away.

Clare's POV

I can't believe Eli would react over something that involves me and KC. I love KC and I want him to be my first. Why is Eli acting so weird lately. Then I saw Adam talking to Fiona. I saw them together they looked so happy, I hope they end up together! Then I saw KC, I walked up to him and said "hey"

"Hey Clare" He replied.

"So I was thinking…. I'm ready" I told him.

His eyes lit up then he said "really?"

"Yeah I think I'm ready, wait I mean I know I'm ready" I said boldly.

"Cool, well then follow me " He said grabbing my hand.

"Sure" I replied following him.

He took me to the boiler room ( she doesn't know what people do in the boiler room).

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I thought you wanted to do it?" he said kissing my neck and started pulling up my shirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled.

"Shhhhhhhh, Clare keep it down before we get caught" He hissed to me.

"No, KC not here, not now. I want to lose it in a more private place" I told him.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I have more self respect for myself to lose my virginity in a stupid closet , you know Eli was right." I said fixing my shirt and hair.

"We are over" I yelled walking out.

I was on the verge of tears walking down the hall way. I couldn't believe KC would think so low of me, I thought he respected me , obviously not he doesn't enough to even care where I lose my virginity.

I heard someone call my name down the hall way , it was Adam.

"Hey Clare what happened back there?"

"KC wanted to have sex with me in the boiler room, and he didn't even care enough about my virginity" I sobbed out.

"Clare I always thought that guy was slime" Adam said to me.

"Your right! I'm never going out with guys ever again!" I replied.

Authors note: Well I hope you guys liked the chapter, there will be more! Please read and review and you will get more chapters! Tell me what you think!

-Hope M


	2. Chapte 2 Robber

Twist of events

Eli's POV

Clare told me yesterday that KC tried to have sex with her in the boiler room, she broke up with him and now they are over, but now she says she is over guys and won't go out with them. So I have no luck what so ever with Clare. Thank you KC!

I decided to text Clare and see if she wanted to hangout. She replied saying she wasn't feeling well. She said that on Sunday we could talk, that sucked because it was Friday. I texted back saying it was fine.

The next day when I got to school Clare wasn't there. I saw Adam and walked up to him "hey Adam d you know where Clare is?" I asked him.

"No, not since yesterday" he replied.

"Why would she not be here?" I asked him.

"Beats me" he replied.

"Okay I'm going to go see where she is" I said walking out the doors. "Okay, bye" He yelled back.

I went to Clare's house I walked up to her door and she opened it "what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Why weren't you at school?" I asked her.

"You didn't answer my question Goldsworthy, why are you here?" She said to me.

"I was worried now answer my question now" I said fast.

"I didn't feel like it" She replied.

"That's not a good answer" I said to her.

"Well what do expect from me, I can't even look at KC's face" She told me letting me in and closing the door.

"Clare that guy is scum, he doesn't deserve a girl like you" I said to her. I made her blush a little and I saw a tear come down her face

"Clare don' t cry" I said wiping the tear from her face.

"It's just, I can't believe he would try something like that on me, I thought he loved me" She said crying.

Then I gave her a hug and she hugged me back. "Thanks Eli and can always there when I need someone" She said to me.

Then she pulled away and I said "that's me your rock" I said back to her.

Then she said "I don't want to go to school, want to hang out here?"

"Sure" I said in a heartbeat, I get to spend the whole day with Clare, wow can this day get any better .

"Want to watch a movie?" Clare asked me.

"Yeah, what movies do you have?" I asked her.

"Uhmmmm, we just got the movie the other guys" She replied.

"Sounds great" I said.

Then she put the movie on and we watched it. It was hilarious. Me and Clare were laughing almost the while entire movie. When the movie was over it was 11 am. "It's still early" I said.

"Yeah" She replied.

"When do your parents get home?" I asked her.

"Oh, they are out for the week at a retreat for my dad's work" She replied.

"So your telling me that you will be alone for 5 days?"

"Pretty much" she replied

"Well then I'm going to have to baby sit you" I said to her.

"I don't need a baby sitter!" She yelled at me.

"Oh yeah, what if a robber came in right now?" I asked

"I would kick their but" She replied.

"Ok, pretend that I'm a robber right now!" I said walking out the door. I opened the really fast and Clare just tackled me and I fell and I tackled over her , we were both laughing then she got back over me and kissed me!

I kissed back, her lips were so soft and perfect. Then after about 10 seconds of kissing she pulled away and she said "oh my god"

I smirked and I sat back on the couch and said "Clare I don't think you can make out with a robber"

She blushed and then said "listen Eli, I know I kissed you but I'm very sorry"

"It's alright Clare, I wanted to" I replied.

"So your not mad at me?" She asked.

"Clare I like you a lot! I never said anything because of KC ." I said seriously.

"Eli I just can't jump into this with you, just yesterday I wanted to lose my virginity to KC" She said with her hands in her face.

"I will give you time, all the time you need. When you are ready for a relationship I will be waiting." I said with sincere eyes.

She smiled and said "give me a month max."

Authors note: Well I hope you liked the chapter! This story will be good, my sister loves reading my stories and I hope you guys will too. Don't forget to read and review and check out my other story "Say your good byes".


	3. Chapter 3 Party plans

Clare's POV

I can't believe I just made out with Eli! I always knew I had little feelings for him, but I ignored the feelings. Now that me and KC are broken up I just let the feelings run wild.

So me and Eli are talking when I can try something with him. I needed time to think and make up my mind about KC and Eli. "I guess I will let you stay here, but don't try any funny stuff" I said.

"Don't I have to obviously; you can't take care of yourself." He said.

"Please I'm very capable" I said back to him.

"Ok Clare you are super strong" He said sarcastically.

Then I tried to change the subject by saying "hey want to have a slumber party? We can invite Adam and Alli."

"Sounds like a party" He said. I got out my phone and called Alli and went upstairs to my room to tell her what happened.

"Hello?" She said. "Oh my god Alli!" I shrieked.

"What happened?" She asked worried.

"Me and Eli kissed!" I replied.

"WHAT! I know you just broke up with KC, but I didn't know you would rebound so fast" she said.

"NO! I don't want to rebound, Eli was over here and we were playing around and I just kissed him" I told her.

"Well was it on accident?"

"Not exactly, when I kissed him….. I wanted to"

"Oh, so do you like Eli?" She asked.

"A little bit" I replied.

"Sooooo, was the kiss good?" And what kind of kiss?" She asked. Why is she asking so many questions, maybe I should have never told her.

I didn't say anything for 30 seconds then she asked again "Clare what kind of kiss?"

I hesitated then replied "it was a French and it was really, really good."

"Was it better than KC?"

I didn't want to talk about KC, but I couldn't lie. "Eli is a way better kisser than KC, the way Eli kissed me was just in a way I can't put into words. It was epic. The way KC kissed me was so forceful and not passionate at all like Eli."

"Ohhhhh, you are gonna go out with Eli!" Alli shrieked.

"No, not now Alli. I told him to give me at least a month and I would be ready for a relationship." I explained to her.

"Ahhhhh, Clare I'm so happy for you!" She said.

"How can you be happy for me, I'm so confused" I told her.

"It's going to be alright Clare, just relax and you will figure everything out." She said trying to calm me down.

Then I almost forgot, I asked "hey Alli do you think you can come over to my house for a few days with me, Eli, and Adam to have company while my parents are away."

"Sure, I'll come to keep an eye on you and Eli" She said joking around.

"Oh stop, you have nothing to worry about, but I still want you to come over." I said.

"Cool, just let me ask my parents, but I'm pretty sure they will let me go." She said then hung up.

I went back down stairs and saw Eli sitting there. "Hey there, so did Adam said he could come over, what about Alli?" He asked me.

"She said she could probably come" I replied. We sat there for about 2 minutes when I randomly blurted out "want to go to the park?"

"Sure, let's go"

….At the park…

Me and Eli were on the swings just talking about mindless conversations. I liked how I could easily talk to him. Me and KC talked, but he would always talk about football and cars and I didn't want to seem like the needy talkative girlfriend and be annoying, but I like to talk too.

Eli and I were at the park for almost 3 hours and noticed kids from school there, so we guessed school was out. We didn't want to be seen by the school and have people think the wrong idea, so we left.

He took us back to my house, I got out and unlocked my door. Eli was still in Morty, "hey Clare let me go to my house and get dome clothes and I will be back." He said.

"Cool" I replied.

Then he pulled down the window and said "Oh and Clare, don't go and make out with robbers." He smirked then drove off.

I smiled to myself then went into my house.

Authors note: Well I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please read and review, give me at least 7 reviews if you want another chapter. Believe me your going t to want another chapter because, let's just sat Eli finds an old vibrating friend of Clare's room.

Hope M :P


	4. Chapter 4 Vibration

Clare's POV

I went inside and got myself a cup of tea and got my laptop and got started working on my Fort Night fan fiction.

I was writing for about 20 minutes when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door and it was Alli!

"Hey!" she squealed out. "I haven't seen you in a long time! "She said again.

"Hey" I replied. I haven't seen Alli since she left Degrassi. We always talked on the phone, but not seen each other physically.

I let her in and she saw my laptop and said "I see you are still writing fan fictions"

"You know it" I replied to her comment.

She smiled then told me "So tell me everything that has happened in the last 24 hours!"

I sat there for a moment to think then I replied "Well, yesterday I was thinking about me losing my virginity to KC and afterschool Eli was talking to me by my locker and I told him about my plans with KC and Eli totally flipped out about it. I went to go find KC, when I told him he took me to the boiler room and he wanted to have sex then and there, he didn't care where I lost my virginity and so basically I broke up with him"

When I finished telling Alli what happened her mouth dropped and then she said "Oh my god!"

Then we heard a knock on the door and I knew it was Eli. I went over to open the door and when I opened it I saw Eli with a overnight bag and a black pillow. He walked in and said "Nice to meet you Alli" she smiled then replied "Hello Eli" Alli smiled at me devilishly and then at Eli.

"I'm thinking Clare told you what happened earlier?" Eli said. She smiled then replied "Well why wouldn't she, she told me she you were a good kisser!"

Oh my god! I cannot believe Alli just told Eli that was supposed I guess a secret. This is super aqward! I suddenly felt my face get really red and hot then looked over at Eli who had a light shade of pink, then I looked over at Alli who had a self-satisfied smile wide across her face.

"Wow, look at the time, when is Adam getting here?" I asked trying to change the awkward silence.

"Uhm…. I think he should be here by now" Eli replied.

"Yeah I'm gonna go outside and call him" I said to him, then I went outside.

"Oh wait Clare I'm coming with you!" Alli yelled following me.

Eli's POV

I cannot believe Alli just said Clare called me a good kisser. I thought she was a good kisser, her mouth tasted so good, and I didn't want to stop kissing her when she kissed me. Then when Alli made the comment on me being a good kisser me and Clare both blushed, I tried my best not to show it, but I couldn't help myself. Now she is outside with Alli to probably to yell at her for what she did.

I felt bored so I decided to go to Clare's room and snoop around. I went upstairs and it looked like the typical bed room, but a little bit more organized and cleaner. I looked in her drawers and I found her bra drawer. I looked at them and they were kinda big, 36c to be exact. Then I saw something shiny and purple.

I went to see the shiny purple thing, I pulled it out, and there it was a VIBRATOR! Wow! I didn't know Clare was into that kind of stuff? I thought she was so Christian and holy, now I find out she uses a vibrator.

I heard the front door open and I jumped and dropped it. The vibrator turned on! I had no idea how to turn it off so I just threw it back in the drawer, but you can still hear the vibration in the drawer! Then Clare came in! How lovely.

"Oh my god! What did you get!" She asked me nervously.

"I'm so sorry."

She was really red to the face! She looked like a cherry. "I can explain!" She yelled.

I chuckled then replied "No need I completely understand"

She looked at me seriously then said "No, Eli I don't do that stuff"

"Oh really"

"It's just…..Last year me and Alli went over to a friend's house and we went snooping around just like you! We looked through his his parents room and found the vibrator and then his parents came in so Alli quickly put it in my bag, I tried to put it back, but I never got the chance. Then at school, I was in class and it went off during class, it was the most embarrassing day of my life!" She looked down shyly then looked at me trying to find that I understood her.

"You never threw it out?" I asked her.

"Well how do you suppose I throw out a vibrator without having the neighborhood think you masturbate? Huh?"

I thought for a moment then replied "I never thought of it that way"

She smiled then walked out, who knew Clare Edwards would have a vibrator in her bed room?

Authors Note: Well guys I'm sorry for not posting in a while and I hope you guys like the chapter, I've been really busy lately with band and yesterday I did my performance and I rocked it ! Please read and review, I want at least 6 reviews for another chapter. Bye!

-Hope M :P


	5. Chapter 5 kiss kiss

Eli's POV

Who knew Clare Edwards would have a vibrator In her bed room?

Later I went down stairs and saw Adam here. "Hey bro" I said high fiving him.

"sup" He replied. Then Alli said "Well everyone it's about to be 7 pm and let the games begin!"

The sound of her voice and the way she said it meant nothing to me but TROUBLE. I just knew it.

* * *

Alli's POV

This night is going to be freakin fun! I'm going to try with all my might to make sure Eli and Clare hook up. I can already see them as a cute little couple! Clare and KC were cute also, but I noticed he would look at Jenna the way Eli looked at Clare. I never said anything because Clare was so happy and I didn't want to ruin that for her. Now that KC is out of the picture I can be the match maker I've always wanted to be!

"So Alli what games do you have in mind?" Clare asked me. I just grinned big at her then replied

"The best game ever…Spin the bottle!"

Eli looked like he would rather do something better, but I have a feeling he won't look that way when he is making out with Clare.

"Everyone to the living room, and get in a circle, I will go get the bottle" I announced walking into the kitchen. When I came back from the kitchen everyone had a worried look on their faces. "Don't worry guys, I promise tonight will be fun! Now I will start the game off"

I spinned the bottle and it went for about 5 spins the it was Clare, Eli ,Adam, Clare, Eli,…..Adam! I have to kiss Adam! Oh well it's only a game, I looked at him, he was in total shock, then he looked at me, I leaned forward and he leaned in too, then we kissed.

I had to admit his lips were so soft and gentle on mines, we then pulled away and boy this is going to be a long night!

* * *

Adam's POV

I just kissed Alli and it was weird. She was cute and I had a little crush on her before, but me and Fiona have something and I don't want to ruin that for some HAD feelings, besides Fiona is way better kisser and didn't she used to date Drew. I don't like sloppy the kiss we looked at each other dumbfounded, then Alli said "Well Adam it's your turn….." I snapped out of my trance and then spinned the bottle. It was agony spinning the bottle, then it landed on ME! Phew! I didn't want to kiss anyone else after Alli. "Well how do I kiss myself?" I asked everyone.

"Kiss your hand and then choose a person." Clare suggested.

"Fine, then it's your turn Clare"

She nodded and twisted the bottle. I was almost chosen, the Alli, then non other than the famous Eli Goldsworthy. I was a bit worried of Clare kissing Eli because she just broke up with KC and it might seem weird for them.

There was no problem for then kissing at all, they looked like they wanted to because when they kissed, they were really friendly while kissing. "Ahem" I coughed trying to separate their really friendly kiss. They looked at me then Eli said "Sorry, we caught up in the moment"

"Yeah right" Alli spat out.

Clare gave her a glare. "Well I say we should stop the game before anything else crazy happens. We could watch a movie?" I suggested to everyone.

"Sure" everyone agreed.

"What kind of movies do you have?" Alli asked Clare.

"All kinds of movies you can choose from" Clare replied, then Alli walked over to the movie wrack next to her TV.

Alli took a scan of the movies, the pulled one out and it was Titanic. Gosh, why does she have to choose that movie? It's so boring and a pointless love story, It's a really boring movie and I have no idea hoe its like a legend movie. Clare got the movie from Alli and then put it in the DVD player and we all sat down and waited for the movie to begin. I sat on one end of the couch and Alli next to me then there's Eli and Clare snuggling next to eachother. If I'm not mistaken, but are Eli and Clare more than friends then I thought? During the whole time was agony, so I just simply dozed off a little bit then I woke up to some girls screaming because the ship was breaking in half then I looked over at Alli who was engrossed in the movie not even taking her eye off the screen. I looked over at clare who was pretty comfy with Eli.

For about 20 minutes the movie it was finally over. I got a text from Fiona saying that someone robbed her neighbors and she's afraid, she asked me to stay the night and watch her so she isn't alone.

"Sorry guys I have to go to Fiona's house, peace!" I said grabbing my stuff then headed out the door, everyone said bye and I was gone.

* * *

**Authors Note: Wel im sorry i haven't updated in a long friggen time! Please forgive me! Please read and review!**

**- Hope M :P**


	6. Chapter 6 Sorry to end :

Twist of events chapter 6

Clare's POV

After Titanic Adam had to leave and watch Fiona. When he left Alli asked everyone "Well want to watch another movie?" I honestly didn't want to watch another movie I was so tiered. "I don't really want to watch a movie, let's play a game, like the truth game?" Eli suggested.

"Really, the truth game?" I said to him.

"Yeah, Me and my old friends used to play it all the time to kill time"

"Well how do we play this truth game?" Alli asked him.

WELL IM DINE WITH THIS STORY BECAUSE I JUST HAVE MIND POWER TO CONTINUE ANYONE IS WELCOMED TO TAKE OVER THE STORY. THIS STORY IS'T GOING ANYWHERE IN MY HEAD,SO IM STOPPING. I WILL CONTINUE SAY YOUR GOOD BYES AND I WILL START ANOTHER STORY SOON.

UNTILL THEN THIS IS GOOD BYE!

-Hope M :P


End file.
